


No Me Conoces

by Jostin217



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: ¿Qué puede más el amor, el dinero o el rencor? Fanfic Faberry basado en el videoclip de la canción No me conoces de Marc Anthony





	

Quinn

Llegas al restaurante bar "La Luna" de la mano de tu futuro esposo y con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. Finn te toma de la cintura y te luce como su mejor trofeo. El sitio está prácticamente lleno pero como siempre el dinero lo consigue todo y en un parpadeo Finn te lleva hasta la mesa principal, la mejor ubicación para observar todo el espectáculo. Te sientas, retiras tu abrigo de piel, ni siquiera intentas disimular tu cara de aburrimiento hasta que escuchas esa voz prodigiosa que nunca podrás olvidar, ahí está ella más hermosa que nunca, triunfando, cumpliendo sus sueños tal y como te lo prometió alguna vez, como desearías estar a su lado. Finn te dice algo pero no le prestas atención, estás demasiado ocupada cruzando miradas con la persona que más has amado en tu vida y por un segundo sientes que no todo está perdido. Aunque lo que piensas es imposible, tú quisieras que fuera una realidad.

Rachel termina la canción y se aleja un poco del micrófono, recibiendo los aplausos del público y dice:

Me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a una persona... muy especial- te mira fijamente y sientes como el mundo se te viene encima- No me conoces- sabes muy bien que te lo dice a ti, respiras profundo para contener los nervios, estas desconcertada no sabes que esperar. Observas cada uno de movimientos, Rachel gira un poco y le da la espalda al público, escuchas el sonido de la guitarra y esa voz que hace palpitar con más fuerza a tu corazón.

No me conoces y hace tres noches que dormiste entre mis brazos- por un momento Rachel cierra los ojos para después enfocarse solo en ti.

No puedes dejar de mirarla, intentas disimular tus nervios bebiendo una copa de vino pero te tiemblan las manos. Finn mira a Rachel y te mira a ti como si te estuviera poniendo a prueba.

Ya no recuerdas las tantas cosas que conmigo hiciste tu

Como creerte si te morías cada vez que me besabas

Y hasta decías haber anhelado siempre a alguien como yo

En ese momento recuerdas esos momentos felices cuando sólo eran las dos, en la calle, paseando, escuchándola cantar, besándola, abrazándola, apoyando sus sueños, en esos días cuando todo era amor, sólo y puro amor. El mismo día que Finn empezó a coquetear contigo pero tú le restaste importancia a pesar de los celos de Rachel a quien tranquilizaste después de darle un beso. Cómo quisieras volver el tiempo atrás y no cometer los errores que te tienen donde estas hoy en día, que ironía lo tienes todo pero no tienes nada, que habría sido de ti si hubieras escogido el amor por encima del dinero.

En ocasiones tape tu boca para que no se escucharan

Los fuertes gritos enloquecidos que brotaban de tu ser

Es imposible para ti olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor. Todo a escondidas de tus padres que nunca aprobaron tu relación con ella, te decían que era un pecado y que tú estabas en el mundo para grandes cosas, aunque en realidad ellos solo querían salir de la pobreza a costillas tuyas.

Ahora te empeñas en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos

Pones la cara como sintiendo enojos

Como si yo fuera una extraña en tu vida

Te arrepientes de haber escuchado a tus padres, de dejar que el dinero y la opulencia te deslumbraran. Como disfrutabas de las pequeñas cosas cuando estabas con ella, como comer un hot dog con una soda, y aunque que el dinero no le alcanzara aún así ella hacia esas cosas por ti y sólo para ti. No puedes negar que te daba envidia ver a la gente de clase alta comer en restaurantes elegantes, querías más de lo que Rachel te podía ofrecer, ese siempre fue tu gran problema.

Si esa es tu forma- Rachel te mira de nuevo, te desafía con la mirada

Lamento mucho haber estado contigo

Vuelves al momento cuando tuviste tu primera cita con Finn, él te llevo flores y tú las recibiste cordialmente. Mirabas a tus padres y sentías que te estaban vendiendo al mejor postor pero aún así no puedes echarle toda la culpa a ellos, tú añorabas esa vida de lujos que nunca tuviste y por eso aceptaste sus condiciones. Esa noche disfrutaste de la cena y la galantería de Finn, al salir del restaurante incluso le regalaste una sonrisa pero todo cambio cuando la viste, Rachel, el amor de tu vida, te pedía explicaciones, un motivo, una razón y tú no hiciste nada más que evitarla, no querías ver el dolor en sus ojos, no podías. Tuviste otra cita con Finn y te regalo ese precioso collar de diamantes que recibiste gustosa hasta que él intento besarte, te sentías incomoda no era lo correcto y sabías que era porque no lo amabas. También recuerdas las reuniones con los amigos de Finn, Sam y Puck, sólo hablaban de tonterías, tú tenías que estar con una sonrisa falsa todo el tiempo y sufrir poco a poco por el humo del tabaco, preguntándote que será de la vida de Rachel.

Aunque confieso y pongo a Dios como testigo

Que estoy muriendo por tenerte una vez más

No puedes evitar todas las emociones que recorren tu cuerpo, cada una de las letras de la canción hacen mella en tu corazón, te sientes como una porquería porque están en esta situación por tu culpa, por tus malas decisiones, por tu falta de fe en ella. Sufres aún más sabiendo que ese amor no ha muerto que Rachel te ama y te necesita a su lado.

Rachel

Estas totalmente concentrada cantando con los ojos cerrados terminando las últimas notas de una canción, abres los ojos y la miras, el amor de tu vida con otra persona, otro hombre, Finn, a quien detestas por haberte robado lo que más querías. No puedes evitar mirarla directamente con rencor y resentimiento por haberte abandonado pero aún así ves en sus ojos el brillo donde se refleja ese amor que un día tuvieron, que aún se tienen. Necesitas desahogarte decirle todo lo que sientes quizá sea la última vez que la vuelvas a ver. Le dedicas la canción sin mencionar su nombre pero por su mirada Quinn sabe que esa canción es para ella, la canción que tú misma escribiste mientras llorabas intentando sanar el dolor en tu corazón, recuerdas como caían las lagrimas mientras escribías, cada letra, cada palabra, sólo querías que un día llegara el momento de poder cantársela a la cara y ese día es hoy.

Observas sus reacciones sabes que Quinn intenta controlarse y no mostrarse afectada por lo que le estás diciendo pero cada vez se le hace más difícil ocultarlo. Lo que le estás cantando le afecta y mucho, sus miradas te dicen que te ama y tú sabes que es verdad, ella nunca ha dejado de amarte así como tú nunca podrás por más que el rencor te carcoma el alma. Sabes que tienes que mostrarte fuerte, no es el momento para debilidades, no le vas a dar el gusto de verte muriendo de amor por ella, no se lo merece. Te das cuenta que Finn no hace más que observarla, él sabía que estabas con ella pero no le importó en lo mas mínimo, no iba a descansar hasta tener a Quinn como su trofeo de exhibición. Sabes que Finn está metido en negocios sucios y que con un chasquido de sus dedos sería suficiente para mandarte a matar pero eso no te importa en este momento sólo te interesa ella, siempre ha sido así y eso nunca va a cambiar por más que quieras.

No me conoces

Y hasta una foto me pediste aquella noche

Para guardarla y acariciarla cuando acuerdes de mi

Vuelves a la última noche que la viste, la última vez que hicieron el amor. Quinn estaba diferente, sin decir nada se acerco a ti, beso tu oreja, tu punto débil, eso te excitó de inmediato, la besaste con desenfreno, la tumbaste en la cama y empezaste a quitarle la ropa y ella a quitarte la tuya. Besabas su cuello, sus labios, todo su ser. Quinn se te entregó por completo otra vez sin anunciarte que esa era la última, eso lo descubriste a la mañana siguiente al no encontrar su cuerpo junto al tuyo, era una tradición despertar la una en los brazos de la otra pero todo había cambiado, eso lo presentías.

Ahora te empeñas en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos

Pones la cara como sintiendo enojos

Como si yo fuera una extraña en tu vida

Recuerdas verla salir de ese restaurante acompañada de Finn, sonriéndole. Le pediste una explicación y no te dijo nada, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarte a los ojos, no parecía tu Quinn, esa no era tu Quinn, la mujer que amas y que daría su vida por estar contigo. Te dolió aún más verla caminado de su brazo, Finn se inclinaba le susurraba algo al oído, los celos te estaban matando pero no podías hacer nada esa era su decisión y tu ibas a respetarla.

Si esa es tu forma

Lamento mucho haber estado contigo

Ese golpe con la realidad te hizo despertar, ser consciente que no ibas a regresar con ella y tenías que seguir tu camino, tu futuro como cantante. Buscaste al señor Schue dueño del bar "La Luna" le pediste una oportunidad, en un principio él no estaba muy seguro pero sabía que tenías talento, te propuso un negocio y llegaron a un acuerdo, te sentiste realizada al firmar el contrato. Fuiste con la mejor modista de la ciudad, para que diseñara tus trajes y estar lista para las presentaciones. Al público le fascinó el espectáculo y hoy en día eres la cantante principal. Siempre que cantas ahí "La Luna" está a toda capacidad, desde la tarima puedes ver como el señor Schue, quien poco a poco se ha convertido en un padre para ti, te aplaude orgulloso de ti y de lo que has logrado.

Aunque confieso y pongo a Dios como testigo

Que estoy muriendo por tenerte una vez más

Finn le está hablando a Quinn pero ella no le presta atención, ni siquiera lo ve a la cara, está sufriendo, mortificada por haber perdido a su amor, su único amor, no lo aguanta más, tiene ganas de llorar y mira al techo para evitar que se le salgan las lágrimas, el dolor la está matando no puede más.

No me conoces mi amor- Rachel mira fijamente a Quinn y la señala, canta la canción con más determinación

Nadie sabrá de lo nuestro- Quinn se levanta de silla, Finn intenta detenerla pero es inútil

De aquella noche sin freno- la rubia baja un escalón y se acerca a la tarima, quedando frente a Rachel y ganándose la atención del público

Del temblor de tu cuerpo- Quinn toca el collar que lleva en su cuello

Y del calor de tus besos- Rachel mira fijamente a Quinn quien no puede evitar rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos al recordar cómo se sentía besar a Rachel

No, no me conoces- Quinn llora libremente

Pero tú y yo lo sabemos- la rubia cubre su rostro con ambas manos para limpiar sus lágrimas

Pero tú y yo lo sabemos- Finn se levanta de su silla, nadie lo va a avergonzar así nada más

Que fuiste leña yo fuego – Finn se acerca a Quinn

Y ahora resulta que no soy suficiente para ti- la rubia sigue llorando, Quinn y Finn forcejean hasta que él la obliga a salir del establecimiento ante la mirada atenta del público y de Rachel

Pero tú y yo lo sabemos – Rachel gira le hace una señal a la orquesta y la canción termina, el público se levanta y aplaude. Rachel baja del escenario en busca de Quinn.

Finn y Quinn suben al auto. Rachel llega a tiempo para seguirlos, frustrada golpea el volante del auto, no sabe qué hacer pero está segura de lo que hace lo hace por Quinn porque la ama a pesar de todo y teme que algo malo le pueda suceder.

Quinn y Finn discuten, la rubia no lo soporta más, se quita el collar y se despeina en el intento. Finn para el auto y Quinn sale de ahí tan rápido como puede, se quita un zapato y lo avienta contra el auto de Finn mientras este arranca el auto.

Rachel ve lo sucedido y respira tranquila al ver que Quinn está bien. La rubia mira la calle y se sorprende al ver a Rachel en un auto. Las dos conectan miradas pero Rachel sigue de largo, sabe que no debe parar, no es necesario sufrir más, Quinn no merece su perdón. La rubia al ver esto baja su mirada al piso, ahora si era cierto había perdido al amor de su vida y ya no había vuelta atrás. Quinn vuelve a mirar el auto de Rachel y ve que se detiene, la rubia no lo piensa dos veces, no le importa estar sin zapatos, sale corriendo a los brazos de su amor.

Quinn abre la puerta del auto y se sienta. Rachel sin mirarla a los ojos y con lagrimas sobre su rostro le dice - Te amo

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn mientras se acerca y limpia las lágrimas de la morena

Esta vez es para siempre- dice Rachel

Tú eres el amor de vida, eso es para siempre- dice Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de la canción: No Me Conoces – Marc Anthony
> 
> Espero les haya gustado la historia


End file.
